1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand, particularly height/tilt adjustable stand of a display device, and more particularly, to a height/tilt adjustable stand of a display device that can prevent the property of a spring tensioned in an auxiliary link from being deteriorated when the stand keeps its folding state for a long time, allow a main link to be automatically fixed when the stand folds; stably maintain the folding state of the stand, and be reduced in its volume in the folding state to reduce the package volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a stand for a display device has a variety of adjusting units for rotating, tilting, swiveling, raising, and lowering the display device.
A related art stand having two hinges for adjusting its height/tilt includes a base unit placed on a horizontal surface and a hinge connection unit for connecting the base unit to a display device body to adjust the tilt of the display device body.
In the related art stand of a display device having such a dual hinge structure, the tilt of the display device can be adjusted but it is difficult to adjust the height. Even when the height is adjustable, the height adjustable range is limited by the length of the hinge connection unit.
When a separate height adjustable unit is used, the structure of the stand is complicated. Furthermore, since the separate unit is formed of metal and coupled to the stand, it is vulnerable to an external impact. Furthermore, the number of parts increases, thereby increasing the overall volume. That is, the separate height adjustable unit includes a sliding assembly formed of metal and an outer body enclosing the sliding assembly. Therefore, the number of parts increases, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
There is also a stand of a display device having a link unit disposed between the display device body and the base unit. The link unit includes a main link connecting the base unit to the display device body and auxiliary links provided at sides of the main like to control the tilt of the display device body. By the auxiliary links, the display device body vertically extends upward and downward in a state where the display device body maintains its predetermined tilt.
Describing the auxiliary link in more detail, the auxiliary link generally includes two parallel links between which a spring is installed by which an angle the stand of a display device is uniformly maintained. The spring maintains its initial state while the stand vertically erected with respect to the horizontal surface. When the stand folds, the spring is tensioned. When the stand unfolds, the auxiliary links pulls toward each other by the compressing force of the spring such that the stand quickly returns to the initial state where it is erected with respect to the horizontal surface.
However, when the stand keeps its folding state for a longtime, the spring also keeps it tensioned state for a long time, thereby deteriorating the elastic property of the spring.
The stand further includes a fixing unit for fixing the folding state of the stand. The fixing unit is installed inside the base unit. When the stand folds, the fixing unit is associated with a coupling unit formed on one end of the link unit to fix the folding state of the link unit. In order to release the fixing unit, the user pulls a release lever placed on a lower portion of the stand to release the fixing unit from the coupling unit of the link unit.
The fixing unit is separately prepared and formed on the base. This increases the manufacturing cost.
In order to unfold the folded stand, the user lifts the stand and pulls the release lever. This is troublesome for the user.